


It’s Like I Think It and You Say It

by SophiaRex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, F/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, seriously just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRex/pseuds/SophiaRex
Summary: Lance finally gets fed up with Romelle’s shenanigans and kicks her out of Blue. Hunk is more than happy to give her a ride - in more ways than one.





	It’s Like I Think It and You Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Write the Hunelle content you want to see in the world, I guess. Right now this is a pure smut oneshot. May circle back around to add more context and further sexy times. I hardly proofread this. Just take the smut, you animals.

God, why were Altean clothes so fucking complicated?

“Grr… so many layers,” Hunk growled as he got his hand twisted in one of Romelle’s belts. “It’s like someone wrapped the best present in duct tape and self-sealing latex foam just to fuck with me.”

Romelle giggled, as Hunk finally got his hand free. 

“You know what? Fuck this,” Hunk sank to his knees and swiftly pulled Romelle’s pants down to the tops of her boots. “You want your top off? You can do it yourself. I have plenty to keep me busy for now.” 

Hunk had broken a little the first time that he realized Alteans were not in the habit of wearing underwear. He guessed high tech fabrics that self cleaned and wicked away moisture rendered them obsolete. Right now though? He was just really happy there were so few barriers between Romelle’s pussy and his face. 

Leaning heavily against the bulkhead of Yellow’s cockpit, Romelle sighed. Hunk buried his face between her thighs and ran an eager tongue along her wet folds. Quivering thighs bracketed his cheeks and he reached up to grip one and lift it so she could rest her foot on his splayed knee. She tasted like persimmon and salt water, similar to the one human girl he’d managed to bang at the garrison, but a little sweeter. Hunk wondered in the back of his mind if it was a species variation or if it was just Romelle. 

To be honest though, most of his mind was laser focused on rolling the nub of her clit between his tongue and his top lip. That got a small yelp and long, delicate fingers knocking his headband out of place, quickly embedding themselves in his thick, coarse hair. 

Hunk pulled back for air and gasped, “I thought you were taking your tunic off.” 

“We’ll worry about that later. For now just - quiznack- don’t stop,” Romelle panted. Her cheek marks had darkened to a deep teal on her flushed cheeks. Hunk had learned the fun way that they darkened with increased blood flow. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Hunk said. He smirked and used the hand that wasn’t massaging her raised thigh to slip into her dripping hole. Romelle’s spine arched and she yanked his head by the hair toward her hips. Hunk happily complied.

“God, Romelle, you taste amazing,” Hunk mumbled against her folds before sucking her clit back into his mouth and groaning. Two fingers caressed her slick inner walls, mapping every tiny ridge and variation in texture. He loved the way she tightened and quivered around him when his tongue flicked her clit. Was she already close? Could he make her cum just like this before they even managed to get naked? 

He squeezed her thigh with his broad palm. Romelle wasn’t small. She was full figured with soft, round limbs. She was the kind of girl you could really get a solid handful of, but in Hunk’s hands, she still felt delicate - like one wrong grip would snap her in two. But Hunk knew that was an illusion. Altean’s, even the cute ones, were made of galvanized steel and carbon fiber. She took everything he could throw at her and lobbed it back with ease. That gave him an idea.

He pulled back for air again, still keeping two fingers absentmindedly streaking her walls. He licked his wet lips and gasped, “Do you trust me?”

Romelle let go of his hair, only to caress his head gently. Her face softened into a smile, “Of course. Always.”

Hunk’s mischievous smirk rivaled one any Holt could muster. He pulled back and let her slip to the ground long enough to rip her pants and boots off. Then broad palms gripped the back of Romelle’s thighs and heaved, lifting her off the ground. Romelle squealed and giggled. Her hands scrambled to find balance against his head and arms. 

“Hold still,” Hunk chuckled, burying his face back into her pussy. 

“I can’t!” Romelle whined, fingers digging back into his hair. Holy crow, it hurt so good.

“Do better,” he teased, face pressed into wet, soft skin. Then they were both done with words for a while as he shoved his tongue into her cunt and   
Romelle moaned and writhed against the wall. 

Her juices dribbled down his chin and spread across his cheeks. All Hunk could taste or smell was Romelle. She was smooth and wet against his tongue. The smell was rich and overpowering, like wet sand and black garlic broth. Hunk didn’t know if it was the lack of oxygen or just the rush of knowing he was the one making this gorgeous girl shiver from the inside, out. He did know he was loving every heady second.

Grunting, Hunk shifted his grip until he was holding Romelle up with one hand under her ass and shoulders pressing up on her thighs. She was bent almost double against the wall, tunic sliding high to reveal her soft, folded belly. He took a second to press his lips against the velvety skin, leaving a streak of fluids in his wake. 

One hand free, Hunk finally had a second to press his hand against his own rock hard dick. The compression suit held it firmly against his stomach and he could feel how hot and tight his skin was. He was so hard, it hurt and the moment of relief from his hand was enough to gather his thoughts again. There was a plan. He had to stick to his plan and it would be so, so worth it. He let out a mighty sigh and kissed Romelle’s pussy. It would have been chaste, excepting the location. 

Letting go of himself, Hunk reaches back up and easily slid three fingers into Romelle’s hole. With this many, he could feel her walls grip and slide against him like a second pulse. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard, abandoning any previous gentleness. She could take it. She wanted it.

“Quiz-yes-yes,” Romelle screamed, releasing his head to steady herself against the wall with both hands as her back arched. The shift of her hips pulled his fingers deeper and he pulled back to begin a steady, thrusting rhythm. She tightened around him. “Close, so close, please, ancients, fuck…” 

Hunk smiled and kept rolling his tongue over her clit. Then, with another great roll of her hips, Romelle dissolved into a convulsing heap. Her cunt pulled against his fingers, pulling him all the way in to the third knuckle. More fluid gushed around his hand and down her folds, coating his chin and cheeks.

Hunk released her clit and pulled his head back. Romelle was a mess, clothes rumpled, ample chest heaving as she gasped for air, hands pressed hard against the bulkhead until her knuckles were white. It took a few seconds for her to come back to come back to this reality. Her eyes finally refocused and looked down at Hunk’s smiling face. 

He grinned up at her, gently shifting his grip so she slowly slid down the wall and into his lap.

“Hey,” he said, nuzzling her nose with his. 

“Hey,” Romelle answered, wrapping both arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth, tongue flicking over his lips to taste her own flavor. She hummed and smiled up at him, “You’re pretty good at that.”

“You’re a good practice partner,” Hunk answered. Hands rubbing her back up and down in a steady, soothing rhythm. Romelle melted against his chest, kissing him again. Her naked legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. 

“Oh, someone’s still ready to go…” Romelle giggled, grinding her hips against his still throbbing erection. 

“Ack! Romelle! Fuck!” Hunk squawked while his hips involuntarily pressed up to meet hers. “Don’t do that unless you’re going to follow through! I’m dying down here.” 

“I intend to follow through! I intend to follow through several times. Hunk, if you don’t pin me back against this wall and rail me until we’re both screaming so loud the rest of the team can hear us through the vacuum of space, then I will be sorely disappointed in you!” Romelle scolded.

“Okay, first, that’s against all known laws of physics. And second, fuck it, guess we’re breaking that one too,” Hunk kneaded her soft ass cheeks with his hands, relishing the heft of them. 

“Better get started then, Paladin,” Romelle teased, grinding down against his dick. 

“Fuuuck,” Hunk groaned. “It’s like I think it, and you say it.”

I think I love you, did go unsaid, but that brilliant smile on Romelle’s lips before she dove in for another filthy, wet kiss, made him wonder if she knew that too.


End file.
